fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cassie Moats
Hi Cassie! Thank You for adding the title for Tasty Freezeria! I really appreciate that alot! Anyways! Do you think I'm your friend because I think you are a great friend to me! I'll miss you writing your edits and making pages! See you on July!!! -Speedy Bubbles Why Whats In July That's So Importent? -Cassie Moats Remeber you said that something about your grandmother! And you said you will not be editing in June! Speedy Bubbles 04:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Speedy Bubbles ...First and Second No I Did Not I'm Still Editing In June Can't Stop Harryleg's Fake Catagoring. -Cassie Moats 11:26, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Cassie Moats Oh! Anyways thanks for telling me! Speedy Bubbles 03:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Speedy Bubbles Hey can I make an episode on the home page?Husky and Clover lover 17:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Like this E58S7 Mitch's Nightmare:Mitch had a terrible nightmare that Nick drowned so he got out of bed and made himself a cup of coffee but it woken up His dad and step-mom so they talked to the oldest and Mitch went back to bed and went to sleep smiling. cassie remember that im the creator of flipline news! (Louisfe 17:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC)) yeah, I thought of doing of doing one with mitch Husky and Clover lover 17:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) But I need to know how to use the templateHusky and Clover lover 17:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) no i am not category fake Harryleg Thecutemermaid 03:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Hey Cassie Moats! What are you going to do on July? Obviusly (Sorry for spelling), celebrate the Fourth of July, but what else? Well My Game File Deleting Mother Wants To Go To Maine To Look For Mooseles (Moose) Cassie Moats 14:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Cassie Moats Cassie, I have a message for you in my blog. (please join flipline forum) Nicke8 20:34, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sorry But I Can't Join Becuses My Email Won't Respond 23:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Cassie Moats Note, please read. Dear Cassie, I'm Radio, the Admin/Creator for this Wikia. I'm glad you are happily contributing plenty and tons. Also, I notice you have very creative writing skills and creating "episodes" involving Flipline characters. Although they are quite interesting, please do not post them as pages on this Wikia. Either create a blog, and you may attach a link on the front page to it or create another Wikia for these wonderful fantasmic stories, but please do not make this Wikia a "fanfiction". I hope you understand and will take my advice and possibly create your own "fanfiction" Wikia where you can post your episodes. Also, we do not have 99999999999999999999999999... users, so I will be taking that off once again. Thank you for reading and if you have any questions, feel free to message me- Radio. I Did Not Did The 9999999999999999999999 users thing and second should i create a fanciction wiki with my episodes in it? Hi Cassie Moats! l'm baaaaaaaaaaaack from Lalaloopsy Land Wiki! So, what are you going to do tomorrow?Thecutemermaid 14:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cassie i will continue the dinner party crasher episode (my blog) if you will do me a favour and put the episodes back on the wiki. Hi1PeggyandSuelover (talk) 22:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) hello Well, Mademoiselle Moats, If you wanted to do all those fan-ficts like Flipline Families and Episodes you could have just done them on blogs rather then choose to infect the wiki by adding the fan-ficts on pages. The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 21:08, October 28, 2012 (UTC) unblock hello cassie, u got unblocked, but SWEAR not to add fanfict ok,:)Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 01:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I Will Just Do The Infobox's Ok? I'll Try To Not Do Fanfiction. Well you can add fan-ficts on blogs The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 16:00, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat? Leader of The Boo's! 16:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Flipline Fanfiction Hello Cassie, why am i blocked on your wiki? Please unblock me. I didn't do anything....Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 16:21, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll Unblock Ya If I Can Looks Like Your Unblocked :) hi can u chat wiz me? Darkness can be beaten By the power of many! Chat The Rare Specie, The Ice Bro! 15:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC)